


cracks and cloaks.

by FindingArendelle



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingArendelle/pseuds/FindingArendelle
Summary: After shamelessly pleading with the Slytherin Head Girl to not report what she had seen, Harry and Ron looked at each other and fell silent when Elsa merely stared at them. The boys could not decipher her thoughts as her expression remained neutral, ridiculously blue eyes examining them both like a page from the morning paper.Even though her face was unreadable, Elsa Arendelle remained strikingly gorgeous and ethereal. So much so that it was almost terrifying. Without warning, she pointed her wand at Ron’s foot, his horrified screams muffled by Harry’s hand wrapped around his mouth.“Episkey!”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	cracks and cloaks.

Mindlessly walking away from the library after a long night of studying and patrolling, Elsa suddenly heard footsteps that didn’t quite belong. Rubbing her eyes with a fist, she convinced herself that she was just imagining things out of pure exhaustion. Everyone else should be in their respected common rooms except her and the other prefects, and she knew where the others were located when they were assigned their tasks for the night.

_Well… this is Hogwarts after all. It’s not particularly quiet here all the time._ Even if it were to be _something_ , she hoped that it was just another ghost wandering the library and not actual people who were supposed to be in bed.

Elsa didn’t mind ghosts. They were kinder and they didn’t hurl insults at her behind her back - and she wasn’t a threat _to_ them because being in the company of the dead meant the risk of hurting someone by accident was nonexistent.

She didn’t have time for this, however, because she still needed to complete her rounds in her house’ common room. As the new Head Girl, a position that was thrusted upon her – one that she had reluctantly taken to somehow blend in and not appear suspicious – Elsa was not particularly fond of disciplining students especially so late into the night when she was yearning for sleep.

But the footsteps only grew louder along with noises that could only belong to someone who was up to no good.

Duty and curiosity won her over and Elsa followed the source of the commotion and its whereabouts: the Defense Against The Dark Arts section of the library.

Elsa slides her hand down her pocket, gripping her wand, her own footsteps threading lightly across the floor, the ice in her chest rising to her throat. Careful to avoid being heard, she approached the intruder with stealth while willing her pulse to slow its pace. There were no students in sight, and all that could be seen was a thick textbook being pulled away from the shelf by an invisible force.

Without delay, Elsa sprang into action. “Accio!” she commanded with authority, her wand pointing at the unseen intruder, the book following her voice and finding its place in the grip of her hand. Panic seemed to have rattled whatever - whoever – it was as it started to knock books off the shelves in an attempt to escape. Before Elsa could cast another spell, the person – the _people_ \- in hiding revealed their identities by yanking the hood off their cloak.

“Arendelle, lower your wand!” one of them said while scrambling to their feet.

“Please don’t kill us!” the other begged, stumbling and falling on the ground again with a shriek.

After shamelessly pleading with the Slytherin Head Girl to not report what she had seen, Harry and Ron looked at each other and fell silent when Elsa merely stared at them. The boys could not decipher her thoughts as her expression remained neutral, ridiculously blue eyes examining them both like a page from the morning paper.

Even though her face was unreadable, Elsa Arendelle remained strikingly gorgeous and ethereal. So much so that it was almost terrifying. Without warning, she pointed her wand at Ron’s foot, his horrified screams muffled by Harry’s hand wrapped around his mouth.

“Episkey!”

The throbbing pain in Ron’s ankle left instantaneously like it had not been injured moments ago from his haste to flee, thanks to a spell that he should have known if he had he been paying attention in class.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Elsa finally said, her tone steady, still surprisingly unfazed by all that had taken place. Holding the book that the two boys were trying to steal, she she glanced down to read the title of the cover. _A Guide To Defense Against The Dark Arts. I wonder why…_

Elsa still had not asked them what they were doing and why. Whether it was because of utter disdain or disinterest, Harry wasn’t sure, but he was glad to not have been interrogated. Maybe it was their pathetic display of desperation that convinced the Ice Queen to spare them, or maybe she had a more severe punishment in mind.

Harry found Elsa Arendelle intimidating. But beneath the cold demeanor that she exuded, he saw poorly concealed cracks that her perfection could not mask no matter how hard she tried. Elsa may be the notorious Ice Queen, the embodiment of a strong fortress that stood tall and unyielding, but there was something eerily familiar about her that made Harry question all the rumors he had heard.

Maybe it was her eyes and how sad and lost they looked. Maybe it was so familiar because a Gryffindor girl in his house, the one who shared her last name, bore the same expression even when she smiled.

And she smiled a lot, but it never could quite reach her eyes.

Elsa was known to be unfeeling and detached. A high-class pureblood just like the rest of the Slytherins in her grade that cared for no one but their status and themselves. But that wasn’t always the case whenever Harry would catch her from The Great Hall discreetly staring at the Gryffindor table where the other Arendelle girl sat...

Ron stared at Elsa and the book in her hand. Elsa stared back at him and then at Harry. The silence between the three of them was growing increasingly awkward, and the wheels in Harry’s head started to turn, forming an idea so pathetic yet so impossibly bold.

“Do you want to borrow my cloak sometime?” he blurted while lifting the cloak off the ground, holding back a flinch when Elsa immediately took a step back. “It’s uh… it’s quite handy if you want to hide in the library overnight, or uhmm… escape for a little bit… visit places you’re not allowed n-not that you would obviously,” he backtracked as Elsa pocketed her wand.

“Just think about it,” Harry continued while elbowing Ron in the chest to silence his protests. “You didn’t ask why we’re here and I won’t ask the same from you if you decide to take my offer.”

Harry could’ve sworn he saw Elsa’s face soften by the barest bit. It was the same, foreign expression he had seen etched on her features numerous times whenever she stole glances at the Gryffindor dining table.

But just like a candle being snuffed out, Elsa’s face turned blank again the moment Harry smiled at her. “I’ll think about it,” she said in a quiet voice, the hoarfrost lodged in her throat dissolving, “I have no desire to roam around the campus in the middle of the night without a valid reason.”

“Y-you’re free to use it any time,” Harry said, still smiling, “I promise you it’ll be worth it.”

Elsa raised a brow at him. “You’re something else, Potter.”

Harry could only laugh. Ron rolled his eyes, rubbing the spot where Harry clobbered him.

“I know. I’ve been told.”

Elsa parted her lips as if to say something but decided the very last second that it wasn’t worth it. What happened next was not what the boys had anticipated: Elsa quietly handed the forbidden book back to Ron without any threats of reporting them to the Headmistress.

“Don’t let me catch you again,” she said in her prefect voice, a slight blush rising to her cheeks when she saw Harry’s stupid grin widen even more. 

Without another word, she turned on her heel and kept walking even after Ron called out to her to thank her for healing his foot.


End file.
